<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're such a weeb by junscult</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637761">you're such a weeb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult'>junscult</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CIX (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Really Light Angst, annoyed hyunsuk and yonghee, cinnamaroll obsessed hyunsuk, its very light i swear no one gets physically hurt, jealous yonghee, ok im almost done writing and its not that fluffy, weeb hyunsuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"that's not even the point! you never pay attention to me anymore because all you do is watch fruits basket!" yonghee said, getting more annoyed as well.</p><p>"you're seriously picking a fight over me watching an anime?" hyunsuk responded as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yonghee/Yoon Hyunsuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're such a weeb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"yonghee look!" hyunsuk said with his phone is his hand, wanting to show his boyfriend a cinnamaroll plushie he wanted for his birthday since that was coming up soon. he nudged the older to get his attention but yonghee only hummed as a sign of acknowledgement which made hyunsuk sad.</p><p>"hyung, look!" hyunsuk tried but still no reaction from yonghee. hyunsuk rarely called yonghee hyung, it was just something he wouldn't do as easy as call yonghee babe.</p><p>hyunsuk pouted and walked to their bedroom where he grabbed his laptop. at first he was just looking here and there for cinnamaroll plushies, when he stumbled upon anime called "fruits basket", being intrigued by the title he clicked on it. </p><p>before hyunsuk knew, hours had passed and he was halfway the anime before he fell asleep while watching. not too long after yonghee entered the room and saw hyunsuk laying with the laptop, he cooed at the sight before snapping a picture and then putting away the laptop. he tucked in hyunsuk and went to the bathroom to wash up.</p><p>yonghee had just gotten the lead role in a movie, so he'd been preparing for that a while now, so he couldn't give his baby his full attention so yonghee felt bad for him because he knows hyunsuk requires a lot of attention, but now that he had finished learning his lines he could give the younger all his attention again.</p><p>with that in mind he quickly brushed his teeth and got in bed with hyunsuk. once he got in, the younger immediately snuggled into his neck and wrapped his arms around yonghee, which made him giggle. he gave hyunsuk a kiss on his forehead and whispered a soft 'i love you' to him before closing his eyes as well.</p><p>it was still early in the morning when yonghee woke up to loud noises and the empty place next to him. he walked into the kitchen to see his boyfriend at the counter eating cereal while watching something.</p><p>yonghee hugged hyunsuk from the back and leaned his chin on hyunsuk's shoulder, "what are you watching, baby?" he asked him in a lovely manner, to which hyunsuk mumbled something back. </p><p>"what'd you say? i didn't understand you, baby." yonghee asked in the same lovely manner. "an anime." hyunsuk answered quickly. yonghee hummed in response and grabbed his own bowl of cereal and sat down next to hyunsuk. </p><p>"wanna go on a date today?" yonghee asked hyunsuk as he looked at him with pure love in his eyes, but hyunsuk looked uninterested. yonghee waved his hands infront of hyunsuk's eyes. </p><p>"hello? hyunsuk home? i asked you something?" yonghee asked again which made hyunsuk finally acknowledge him, but he only nodded in agreement. </p><p>"yeah sure let's go on a date today." hyunsuk answered after turning off his phone because he had finished the last episode of the first season. </p><p>"do you have anything specific you wanna do? or anywhere you wanna go?" hyunsuk asked yonghee, yonghee nodded.</p><p>"i know a place," he said before walking up to hyunsuk and hugging him.</p><p>"your arms." hyunsuk giggled as he hugged yonghee back.</p><p>and so they went on a date, they didn't do anything special but they did go to a cinnamaroll themed café because hyunsuk wanted to go so bad because of the anime he saw. yonghee took a few pictures of hyunsuk, which the younger didn't notice at all because he was so absorbed by the purins around him. </p><p>but as the weeks went by hyunsuk's attention for yonghee became less and less, because he was so obsessed with the anime he even bought the merchandise and everything. yonghee didn't mind that he had found something he liked besides cinnamaroll, but what did bother him was the fact that it took all of hyunsuk's attention away from him.</p><p>there were several times where yonghee got annoyed by it, but of course hyunsuk didn't notice because he was so focused on the anime instead of his boyfriend. it had been around a month now where hyunsuk would just blatantly ignore yonghee for his anime boys. yonghee had let hyunsuk known multiple times that he didn't like it, yet everytime hyunsuk said he would pay attention to it, he didn't and kept ignoring yonghee. </p><p>it came to the point where yonghee had to unplug the wifi router for him to get hyunsuks attention for just a second before he turned on his data on so that he could return to warching his anime.</p><p>"hyunsuk!" yonghee yelled while closing his boyfriend's laptop, who looked up at him annoyed. </p><p>"what? why did you do that?" hyunsuk asked in an annoyed tone.</p><p>"see you didn't even notice that i've been talking to you for the past ten minutes! all you is watch that stupid anime." yonghee was starting to get annoyed, because it seemed like hyunsuk was a totally different person in his eyes. </p><p>"it's not a stupid anime." hyunsuk said, slightly more annoyed.</p><p>"that's not even the point! you never pay attention to me anymore because all you do is watch fruits basket!" yonghee said, getting more annoyed as well.</p><p>"you're seriously picking a fight over me watching an anime?" hyunsuk responded as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>"no, i'm not picking a fight over you watching an anime, i'm just saying that ever since you've started watching that anime you never look at me anymore."</p><p>"so now you finally know how i've felt for almost two months when you were busy with your stupid school project? no screw two months, it's been like this ever since you became a fucking actor and got roles! first, you look at me with all heart eyes and then you just throw me aside like i'm fucking trash! do you finally fucking know how i feel?!" hyunsuk yelled. </p><p>"do you want me to fucking fail as an actor? is that what you fucking want?" yonghee yelled with his full chest, startling hyunsuk who looked at him with shocked eyes.</p><p>yonghee realized what he had said and how he had said it. he cursed at hyunsuk, he <em>never </em>cursed at hyunsuk. in the entirety of their five year relationship, yonghee had never raised his voice or cursed at hyunsuk.</p><p>"no, that's not what i want. i never fucking said that i want you to fail, all i wanted was a little bit of your attention. i understand that you're busy and that you're trying your best, that's why i didn't say anything about it for the past what, two and a half years?" hyunsuk said after a short silence.</p><p>"but now that i pay just a little you less attention than what you are used to you get mad? i seriously can't believe you, all i did was be patient with you and support you in your career and all of your choices, yet you can't stand it because fruits basket takes away my attention from you?" yonghee kept silent.</p><p>"so now you don't even have anything to say back?" hyunsuk scoffed.</p><p>"hyunsuk..." yonghee said softly, he started tearing up. </p><p>"that's not how i meant it.." he continued.</p><p>"no yonghee, that's exactly how you meant it." hyunsuk said as he looked yonghee in the eyes.</p><p>"let's also talk about how you get jealous when i'm talking to daehwi or jeongin, when i'm literally just talking to them yet i never get mad when you're 'jokingly' flirting with baejin? hm let's also talk about how you basically forced me to come with you to parties, only for you to leave me on my own in a corner but then you'd get mad if anyone talked to me?" yonghee's tears slowly started flowing.</p><p>"you're honestly sick in the head and i don't know why i'm realizing that just now, what i do know is that i'm fucking leaving you because i'm done with your shit." hyunsuk grabbed his laptop and walked to the bedroom where he immediately started packing his clothes and such.</p><p>"hyunsuk, please don't leave me. please, i don't want to be alone again, please." yonghee begged him when he came into the room.</p><p>"maybe when you fix your shit, maybe then but we both know how unlikely that is." hyunsuk said as he packed his last few things.</p><p>"hyunsuk, please i'm begging, please don't leave me alone." yonghee begged hyunsuk, who was putting on his shoes and getting ready to get out. </p><p>"hyunsuk.." yonghee barely managed to get out, hyunsuk looked at him before walking out.</p><p>
  <em>'he's gone' 'it's all your fault' 'you've done it again'</em>
</p><p>yonghee collapsed on the floor and started crying louder.</p><p>'i'm alone again'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>